Shining Silver, Gleaming Gold
by wild wolf free17
Summary: The greatest threat is the one that goes unseen even after it has been revealed. "Supernatural" “Dark Angel” crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Shining Silver, Gleaming Gold

**Fandom**: "Supernatural"/"Dark Angel" crossover

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; just for fun. Quotes from the DA ep "Hello, Goodbye"

**Warnings**: spoilers for everything; what could almost be non-con, but isn't, really; character death; gleeful comma-splices

**Pairings**: DeanAlec/Sam

**Rating**: R

**Wordcount**: 1350

**Notes**: I finally _FINALLY_ got to do it! _Woohoo_!

**More notes**: Yes, I'm sick. Hush up. You are, too.

* * *

Alec never hated Max more than that night she burned down Manticore with her stupid, thoughtless actions. It was a visceral reaction, bone-deep, inescapable as dawn.

Not that he ever admitted it.

They became allies, though never friends. They play-acted the friendliness, but she couldn't stand him and he loathed her. Something in her just rubbed him the wrong way, had from the moment he first walked in her cell.

He'd only ever wanted a family, friends—a life beyond the rules and pain and fear. What Max had.

And all she _ever_ _did_ was bemoan her life, her troubles, like she had nothing but problems. She had people who would die for her, who accepted her just as she was—and it wasn't enough. She just couldn't be happy. And that pissed him off.

But she—and her friends—were all he had. So instead of leaving like he wanted, he stayed. He helped her, watched her back. Sometimes he wanted to claw her, to hurt her, to punish her—but instead he did his best to keep her safe.

She thought him hobbled, he knew. A broken toy, a disabled soldier. Not equal to her. He allowed her to keep her delusions because her blindness aided him.

The greatest threat is the one that goes unseen even after it has been revealed.

-

Another Seattle night, sneaking outta Terminal City, trailing Max as she tries escaping the life she's chosen. He clings to the shadows, less than a ghost; Max never did learn everything Manticore taught, but Alec was first in his class.

Not that Max has bothered to notice.

She doesn't go to Crash—hasn't in months, ever since she was outed as leader of the mutant-freaks—but some new place. Alec's been there before, back when he was first scoping out Seattle as his territory. Quiet little bar, on the fringe of town, doesn't care who gets served long as they pay. And Alec always pays. Max thinks he doesn't know how to keep a low profile, but then—she's never bothered to really get to know him.

He slinks to the back, watches her settle alone at a sad little table and down generic beer like it's water. He orders a scotch, sips it slowly. Looks like Max is tryin' to drown her sorrows tonight.

Sorrows.

Spoiled girl.

A large man—bigger'n Logan though not Joshua—walks by her table, accidentally brushes it; a depressed, listing thing, the table tilts, spilling Max's beer.

Alec knows it was an accident, but Max is lookin' for a fight, has been all night. She springs up, grabs his jacket and pulls him down, growls in his face. The guy—older than Logan, mid-thirties, maybe—tries placating her, holds out his hands, says something.

Max is _not_ keepin' a low profile and Alec rolls his eyes. She drags the guy behind her as she leaves the bar; Alec stands to follow, throws down money on her table, and hurries after 'em. Not the guy's fault Max is in a pissy mood and Alec's spoilin' for a fight.

-

Max has the guy against the wall and is ranting at him about personal space. This is Alec's first clear look at him: shaggy dark hair, glinting green eyes, handsome like a sleek cat—Alec has a thing for felines, what can he say?

He takes in the guy at a glance and something sears in his blood, rushes from his toes to his hair, and he _knows_ this guy. Knows him, even though he's never seen him before tonight. And then something—freezing cold—pours into him, takes him over, and he's lookin' at the world through eyes that aren't his anymore.

_Damn_, a voice echoes in his head, and it sounds freakishly like him. _What the hell are you, boy? I never felt this good._

His body isn't responding to him and his eyes never leave Max and the guy; she's just taken a swing at him and Alec feels rage curling in his belly, flowing out to every part of him.

_Sam, _theinterloper keens. _Fucking bitch, she **dares**—_

And Alec's body is moving, slamming into Max and knocking her down. She's up in half a moment, hissing, and Alec meets her head-on. Or rather, the thing controlling him meets her head on, knocks her back, grabs for her neck and _squeezes_, and it feels good. So _good_, to finally be fighting her for real, showing her just what he is.

A predator. A hunter. A _killer_.

_Bitch, _the interloper snarls, breaking her face with his hands. _No one touches him._ And then he's using Alec's voice, snarling for real. "No one hurts Sammy, no one at all."

Max hisses and bucks, trying to fight back, but whatever's inside _knows_ how to fight and uses everything Alec's got. Max is twisting and snarling, clawing at his face, kicking at his balls, but he's better, he's stronger, he's faster—and now he realizes he's wanted to do this for so long, he's not fighting the whatever anymore, he's going with it, and it's _perfect_, it's just like all the times he's pretended he didn't imagine it.

Her eyes are wide and terrified, and Alec can't look away. He watches the light leech from her gaze and hears _You really think I could do it? You think I could kill someone in cold blood? _

Turns out she was right after all.

_ Yes, Alec, I think you could. _

It's done and he lets her fall, glances over at the guy. He's slumped against the wall, blood dripping down his face, and Alec agrees with the interloper that lapping it up is a great idea.

Apparently, the guy agrees, too, if the hand clutching at his shoulder and the moans are anything to go by.

_Mine_, the interloper murmurs, using Alec's mouth to trail kisses along the guy's—Sam's—neck.

_You know_, Alec says, _I should really get your name_.

_Dean_, his possessor answers. _M'name's Dean_.

The guy gets his hand between them, pushes against Alec's chest. "Wait," he mutters, and Dean raises Alec's head to meet his eyes.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean says with Alec's voice, but it's not Alec's inflection.

Sam's eyes widen. "Dean," he whispers. "Holy fuck, _Dean_."

And Dean grins a strange grin with Alec's lips, some expression Alec's never worn before. He stretches up, sinuously controlling Alec's body like the cat he's always been, and nips at Sam's lips. "I'm back, little brother." He rubs against Sam and chuckles darkly, "Miss me?"

Sam's answer is lost in his groan, and Alec's never heard a better sound. "Mine," Dean whispers with Alec's voice, and bites hard on Sam's shoulder, breaking skin and drawing blood.

"I missed you so much," Sam mutters, gripping Alec's neck with his hand. "Killed everything I could find for you."

Alec has no idea what either of them is talking about, but doesn't care. Doesn't even care he can't control his body anymore, because—damn. Yeah. This's a _hell_ of a lot more fun than anything in Manticore or Terminal City.

"We need to leave 'fore her friends come lookin'," Dean says and Alec snorts, _Good idea_.

Sam whimpers as Dean pulls away. "Now?"

Dean laughs, and Alec is startled with how pleasant a sound that is. Has it been so long since he really laughed that he's forgotten? "We've waited near-on fifteen years, Sammy. We can wait a little longer. Plus, I got this young new body now…" he lets Alec's voice trail off and raises a brow.

Sam smirks and nods, straightening and stretching, before leaning down to kiss Alec's lips. "I can taste you, Dean. This body—he looks so much like you."

"We can wonder about that later," Dean says, then promises, "After I've made up for lost time."

Sam's laughter echoes off the alley's walls and Dean says, _Help me find a safe place for tonight and tomorrow, and I'll let you have a little control when he's beneath us. _

Alec gives him directions and anticipates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Shining Silver, Gleaming Gold  
**Fandom**: "Supernatural"/"Dark Angel" crossover

**Chapter**: II  
**Disclaimer**: not my characters; just for fun.  
**Warnings**: spoilers for everything; AU after "Devil's Trap"

**Pairings**: Dean/Sam, Sam/Alec  
**Rating**: R  
**Wordcount**: 2619  
**Notes**: Dedicated to everyone who wanted more  
**More notes**: Yes, I'm sick. Hush up. You are, too.

**Still** **more notes**: If the boys seem slightly out of character—please remember Dean's been dead for fifteen years. That's bound to change a person, and the person's brother/lover.

**Also still more notes**: it may get confusing about who's in control of Alec's body. I apologize ahead of time.

* * *

He woke curled in strong arms. It was new, something that'd never happened before. Not the first time he'd slept with a man, though the only time he'd spent the night with anyone.

'_bout time_, Dean chuckled.

The memories rushed back. _Oh, shit_, he groaned in his head. _You're still here?_

Dean laughed. _Still here, pretty boy. I don't plan on goin' anywhere._

Sam shifted next to him, pulling Alec close. _It's **my** body_, Alec pouted, trying to move his arm.

Dean raised Alec's hand, brushed his fingers through Sam's thick hair. _I let you have some control last night, remember?_

Alec grinned. _Ooh, yeah_. Dean arched up, stretching, then spread out across Sam's chest.

_So, you're a ghost?_ Alec asked.

Dean pulled back and Alec was able to rub his hand along Sam's shoulder, knead the skin gently. _Yeah, I'm a ghost. Died fifteen years ago. _

_How? _Alec crawled up Sam's body, fully in control, and gently licked at the base of his throat.

_Car wreck, if you can believe it. I survived demons and hurricanes, ghosts and even Dad possessed—but a fucking wreck killed me in an instant. I was **pissed**._ Alec felt something turning inside him, sinking deeper into his blood and bone, merging with—well, he figured it was his soul, if soldiers cooked up in a lab could have souls_. I tried hanging around,_ Dean continued, _but_ _Sam couldn't hear me. He kept trying to kill himself, fighting monsters and people, but couldn't. I'd'a kicked his ass, if he'd managed it. _

Sam's eyes blinked open. "Dean?" he whispered. He lifted a hand to cup Alec's cheek. Dean let Alec move into the touch. "God, Dean, I missed you."

Sam surged up, wrapping his arms around Alec, buried his face in Alec's neck.

"Sammy," Dean whispered with Alec's voice. He trailed Alec's hands up Sam's back, purred with Alec's body. "Been so long, Sammy," he murmured, kissing Sam's neck, moving his way to Sam's lips. "Couldn't touch you, couldn't speak to you, couldn't taste you."

Alec said, _You think he knows it's my body, not yours?_

Dean laughed. _Doesn't matter, Alec. You complainin'? _

Sam's hand dipped low on Alec's back and Dean arched up. _No_, Alec decided. _Not complainin' at all. _

-

They didn't leave the room until after sundown. Alec and Dean agreed they needed to get out of Seattle. Once the transgenics discovered who'd killed Max—and they _would_—they'd tear the city apart. Both wanted Sam away from the line of fire.

Alec didn't understand why he cared so much for the human, since they'd never even really talked. Alec wasn't even sure if Sam knew his name.

Had to be Dean, he figured. The connection, the thread tying Dean's spirit in his body—_that_ was why. Had to be.

Alec navigated their way, focusing his senses around them, listening for any threat. Dean spoke with Sam, catching up on fifteen years of silence. Alec filed away everything they said. He'd go over it later.

_Dean_, Alec warned. _Someone's following us. I think it's Joshua. _

_Joshua, _Dean repeated. _The dogboy?_

Dean quickly pushed Sam into the shadows, angling for the best position in the alley. _I_ _don't know if he'll attack us,_ Alec told Dean. _He's my friend. _

_We killed Max,_ Dean reminded him. _If he had to choose between ya'll, which would he pick? _

_Max, _Alec sighed. _Everyone would'a chosen Max. _

_Does dogboy have your speed?_ Dean studied the alley, using Alec's abilities.

_No. He's strong, though, stronger than me._ Alec listened closely. _He's comin' around the corner. _

Joshua lumbered into the alley, following a trail. He was bent nearly double, sniffing close to the ground.

"Alec?" he called. "Alec, we need to talk!"

_Let me try_, Alec pled.

_Any move towards Sam_, Dean warned.

_I know_, Alec assured him.

Dean receded and Alec rolled his spine, stepping forward. "Hey, Josh," he said. "How ya doin'?"

"They say you killed Lil'Fella," Joshua told him, sounding dumbfounded and hurt. "Did you?"

Alec didn't even pause. "_No_," he denied, putting all his skills as a liar into the words. "Joshua, she's my _friend_. I'd _never_—" He cut himself off. "Max is dead?" He slumped down and repeated, "_Max_ is _dead_?"

"There was a smell I didn't know," Joshua explained. "By Max… I followed it here." He moved forward and pulled Alec into a hug. "'I'm glad you're safe."

A breeze blew through the alley, catching Sam's scent. Joshua growled, "The killer's here."

Dean swiftly reclaimed Alec's body, twisting around in Joshua's grip and snapping his neck.

"Sam," he called as Joshua fell. "Let's go."

Alec spared one moment of grief for the one friend he'd had. _We need to hide the body. _

_I'm sorry, Alec, _Dean said_. Really. _

_Anything for Sam_, Alec whispered. _Now, we need to go. _

They carried Joshua to the bay and dropped him in, then trudged through the shallows for a ways. Sam and Dean didn't talk; Dean focused on Alec's senses, familiarizing himself with Alec's skills and Alec's body.

They looped around the city, back to the bar where Alec met them. _If they hurt my baby_, Dean growled, _I'll kill 'em all._

"You stay _here_," Dean told Sam.

Sam nodded. "The Impala should be around the back."

Dean pulled his head down for a deep, biting kiss. "Be here when I get back," Dean snarled. "Or I'll burn this city down."

Sam chuckled. "I lost you for fifteen years, Dean. I'm not losin' you again."

Dean gave full control to Alec, who clung to the shadows like he was one. Transgenics were swarming around, angry and spoiling for a fight. It disappointed Alec that none sensed him, but Dean cautioned, _Don't tempt fate, kid. She's a nasty bitch. Take what you can get. _

The car hadn't been touched. _Oh, baby_, Dean laughed. '_s'good to see you._

Alec's mouth dropped open. "Dean," he breathed, running his hand along the hood. "She's _gorgeous_." He slipped behind the wheel, trailed his fingers on the dashboard. _This car is almost better than sex_, he told Dean.

_Wait'll you hear her roar,_ Dean responded. _Missed that almost as much as Sammy. _

Alec started her up and hoped like Hell none of the transgenics noticed. He didn't want a war with them, which is what it would become if they realized Sam was the reason their savior had died.

He slowly drove away and picked Sam up at the corner. Sam slumped down in the passenger seat, trying to hide his gigantor body.

"Where do you wanna go?" Dean asked, relinquishing control of everything else to Alec, letting him drive them out of the city.

"South," Sam answered. "Somewhere warm, not too crowded."

"Sounds good," Dean said, and Alec agreed.

-

They got out of Seattle with no further trouble. Alec stuck to the major highways because people on the run always took backroads. He and Sam talked some of the time, and Alec started caring for the guy on his own.

None of them fully understood how the Dean-Alec thing worked—Dean could completely take over or completely recede, but Alec only had what Dean granted him. Sam said the whole thing was confused in his head because Alec looked just like Dean had twenty-plus years before.

Alec explained about Manticore, which pissed both Winchesters off, then told them about Rachel.

"I'm sorry, Alec," Sam said, his hand resting along the edge of the seat. "God, that's horrible." He leaned over, dropped a kiss onto the back of Alec's neck.

Dean offered wordless comfort, then said, _None of us have ever been lucky with women. _

Sam told Alec stories of their childhood, of their hunts, then that year they spent on the road, searching for their father. Quietly, he recounted how they found their dad, how he was possessed, and the final hours that resulted in Dean's death.

Dean stayed silent as Sam spoke. Alec couldn't think of anything to say. The thought of being unable to move as his brother bled to death in the backseat, as his father slumped broken shotgun, as the thing that destroyed his life vanished into the night…

Alec pulled Dean's Impala off the road. They were a good five hours away from Seattle, Alec following Dean's directions on which turns to take. Alec shifted to stare at Sam, who slowly met his eyes.

"Dean's not alive," Alec said. "I won't lie and tell you he is." Alec reached out to tangle his fingers in Sam's hair, rubbed the tips against his scalp. "But he _is_ here, Sam. He's in me."

It stunned Alec that Dean kept quiet, allowed Alec to speak. He stared into Sam's green eyes, tears brimming, spilling over and trailing down Sam's face. Alec leaned in and gently lapped them up. "I'm alive," Alec whispered into Sam's skin. "I'm alive, and Dean's _here_." Alec pulled away, waiting.

Dean swooped back in, using Alec's body like his own, and Alec just enjoyed the ride.

-

"It's not the world I knew," Dean observed, watching the scenery out of the passenger window.

"No," Sam replied. "It's more dangerous, desperate. Not just the supernatural to worry about anymore."

Dean curled up, twisting in the seat in a way that made Sam wince. "Is that possibly comfortable?" he asked.

Alec chuckled. "I'm part cat, remember?"

"So, have ya'll reached a compromise on who's in charge?" Sam sounded hesitant and his hands tightened on the wheel.

"It was his body first," Alec mused. "Manticore took his DNA and made me. I exist because he did. But he died." Alec settled against the seat and sighed. "Depends on the situation," he shrugged.

Sam yawned. Dean said, "Pull off soon, Sammy. You need your rest."

"It's kinda funny," Sam laughed, exiting the interstate. "I can tell who's talkin' 'cause'a how ya'll speak."

Silence for a minute. Alec kept his peace, waiting for Dean to find the words. Finally, Dean murmured, "Sammy… I'm sorry for leaving. I didn't…" He ducked Alec's head. "I fought, Sammy. I clung to life long as I could."

"I know, Dean. I never doubted that." Sam's voice was so soft, so shattered. Alec wasn't sure if it was his own pain or Dean's he felt.

There was a building up ahead and Sam pulled off the road. Both of them got out and armed up with a couple of guns and some knives.

"Dean," Sam said, placing a hand on Alec's shoulder. Dean turned, tilting Alec's head up to meet Sam's eyes. "It wasn't your fault. Not anything that happened. I need to be sure you understand that."

Dean licked his lips, looked away. "I know that, Sammy."

Sam reached out and raised his head. "You did the best you could. I survived. I tracked that bastard demon down and shot him with Dad's fucking Colt, and he died. I _killed_ him, Dean."

Dean sank into Alec and turned away. Alec blinked up at Sam and said, "Let's sleep."

Sam slumped down. "Okay, Alec."

"I'm sorry," Alec said.

Sam responded, "Don't be. He'll get it one day." Sam kissed him gently and Alec deepened it.

"I'm not a soft flower, Sam," Alec muttered, twisting up against him. "You won't break me. So, fuckin' _take_ me."

-

_This isn't working_, Dean told him.

Alec was almost sure he was asleep. _What do you mean?_

_Two souls, one body—we'll end up hatin' each other, and I **can't** do that to Sammy. _

Dean brushed up against him, lighter than air, and Alec shivered. _You want me to go? _

_No. But **I** can't go, either. Losin' me again would kill him. _

_Then what, Dean?_ Alec rolled over and nestled into Sam's side. He'd never slept so well before he lay next to Sam.

_I think… _Dean paused. _I think we can meld together. I won't be just Dean, you won't be jus Alec… _

_And what'll we be called?_ Alec asked. _Max named me, you know._

_Dean, then, I guess._ Dean sighed. _Do you want to, Alec? On this, I won't force you. _

Alec thought for a good hour, listening to Sam breathe, ear over his heart.

_Okay_, he whispered. _Let's do it._

At first, nothing happened. But then he felt a freezing wind sink into his muscles, into his bones, slipping through his blood. Alec gasped, shooting upright, and Sam woke.

"Dean?" he asked, worried. "Alec?"

Alec couldn't answer. Dean sank deeper, the ice seeping through Alec's whole body.

_Don't fight_, Dean told him. _Let it_ _happen, sweetheart. Don't fight._

Alec whimpered low in his throat as his whole body burned with cold. He'd never felt such pain and prayed he never would again. Distantly he felt Sam's arms around him, Sam's body warm against his, and heard Sam calling, "Alec? Dean!"

_Hurts_, he groaned, trying to pass out. _Dean, please. _

_Shh_, Dean whispered, and slow warmth seeped into his bones, spread out through his blood. _'s'alright, sweetheart, it'll be alright. Almost over now, promise._ He—couldn't call himself Alec anymore, because Alec didn't exist—sank down into Sam's arms, sobbing. _Shh, darlin', shh_, Dean murmured, a balm across his aching soul. _Soon_…

Sam lightly rubbed his forehead. "Dean," he pled, "tell me what's happenin'. Please. Dude, this is really freakin' me out."

He calmed. The pain ended, replaced by a completeness he'd never felt before. Some part of him was filled, a part he hadn't even known had been empty.

_Dean?_ he called. _Dean?_

No answer. But then he followed an instinctive thought to his memories, and there they were—recollections of a life he'd never lived. Knowledge he couldn't possibly have. _Dean_ and _Alec_ were no longer two separate people—

It should have freaked him out but it didn't. He should've felt violated—hell, from that first moment Dean forced himself in and raped Alec in every possible way, he should have fought Dean off.

But he never had and he wasn't Alec anymore. Alec was a mask, an act, a façade so realistic and convincing even _he'd_ believed for a while.

"Alec?" Sam asked, lifting him up. "Dean?"

He opened his eyes, met Sam's gaze. "No Alec," he said. "My name is Dean." Dean reached out, lightly gripped Sam's face. "Dean only," he murmured before kissing Sam like he'd die if he didn't. "Mine," he muttered into Sam's mouth. "_Mine_."

Sam's only answer was to fall back onto the bed, pulling Dean with him.

-

They drove. No destination beyond _warm_ and _crowdless_. Dean knew of a place—Dad'd taken them there once.

Sam didn't ask where Alec was; Dean figured he had an idea. Everything was confused in his head—what had been _Alec_ and what had been _Dean_ now one person. Manticore and John Winchester, two lifetimes of fighting and training… but at the center, the focal point, was Sammy.

"You killed the demon," Dean said one night, nearly two weeks after they left Seattle. "It possessed Dad and you killed it."

"Yeah." Voice quiet and unsure.

"I watched. Hovered uselessly beside you, unable to do a thing." Dean sat up, stared out into the darkness. The woods were quiet, still. He stretched his senses, searching for anything that could be a threat. They were a couple days away from Dad's bolthole.

"Dean," Sam began. "I—"

"Shh," Dean interrupted, leaning down to caress his mouth. "I understand. I don't blame you." He traced Sam's jaw. "Just wanted to tell you I know." He stretched out next to Sam. "You'll like where we're goin', Sam. Quiet and away from it all."

He slipped back into dreams of Manticore and demons and being alone, even though Sam lay beside him, skin to skin and breath to breath.


End file.
